The Way Back
by Ran Jane Nura
Summary: "Everything happened all too quickly, as if time got away, from him, a time lord. One moment he was at the top of that miserable world; then he was trapped inside a time and space travelling machine with the permanent form of a blue police phone box and with only the Doctor's company. Brilliant" simm!Masterx10thDoctor - Slash


**Title:** The Way Back

**Series:** The Way to What Was Lost

**Fandom:** Doctor Who

**Pairing:** simm!Masterx10thDoctor

**Disclaimer:** Obviously I don't own DW

**Warnings:** Slash – Top!Master – Bottom!Doctor

**Notes:** Set after 3x13 "Last of the Time Lords". The Master was never shoot at and he followed more or less willing the Doctor. When I thought of the Master and Doctor together in the TARDIS I said "How much time is going to pass before they jump at each other?" And my answer was "Not much"

**Summary:** "_Everything happened all too quickly, as if time got away, from him, a time lord. One moment he was at the top of that miserable world; then he was trapped inside a time and space travelling machine with the permanent form of a blue police phone box and with only the Doctor's company. Brilliant_"

* * *

**The Way Back**

Everything happened all too quickly, as if time got away, from him, a time lord. One moment he was at the top of that miserable world; then he was trapped inside a time and space travelling machine with the permanent form of a blue police phone box and with only the Doctor's company.

Brilliant

-Shut up- Ops, he had said that out loud -You won't keep complaining the whole time, I hope. And don't insult the TARDIS, she is still angry for being altered into a paradox machine- The Master looked sceptic toward the device

-She is too touchy- He shrugged

-No, she is not- The Doctor started caressing the console with utmost care -Right, dear?-

-Oh, please. You don't do that every times, right?- But the Doctor continued to hug and console his spaceship -Tell me, then Doctor. Now that we are stuck in here together what do you intend to do?-

That stopped the Doctor from showing further effusions to the ship. He turned towards the Master. He had the same look from the day the paradox collapsed. Full of pity, disappointment, forgiveness. How he hated it. Then suddenly he was al smiles and joy

-Oh, I don't know what we'll do or what's going to happened. It always more entertaining this way. The TARDIS is vast, in reality it's nearly infinite. We'll find something to do- The Doctor shrugged as an ulterior sign of his _que sera sera_'s policy, then he returned to the ship's commands. The Master rolled his eyes

-I can't wait- The Doctor paused his movements and pointed at him

-Don't be sarcastic with me- The Master grinned

-No really, I'm thrilled at the idea. Can't you hear the excitement in my voice?- The Doctor scowled

-You are enjoying yourself, right?- He said and took a step forward

-I'm trapped here with you, probably forever! I have to find something to entertain myself and you know what? Here there is only you!- He yelled and unconsciously took a step forward

-Hey! I'm perfectly enjoyable!- One more step

-Oh yeah, of course. I'll be so amused that I'll probably die of boredom!- One more step

-I said stop with the sarcasm- Another one

-Oh no, it's my only entertainment and I will use it every time I want- Another one

-Have you always been this insufferable?!- Another

-There is a way to make shut up for once?!- Another

Now there was only one step distance between them. Near, but still all too far away. Both their breaths were laboured and they kept looking in each other eyes, searching for something they didn't know. The air seemed to vibrate with electricity, making their skin tickle. A force that pulled at them, that tried to bring them close. In their defence they tried to resist, for something like thirty or forty seconds.

Then suddenly it was like that bubble of stillness had blown up. Simultaneously they took a hurried step forward meeting at the middle. Mouths met in rushed kisses. Hands grabbed desperately at clothes but never stopped. They touched, explored.

They could both taste the metallic tang of blood from the bite the Master had done to the Doctor's lower lip. It tasted like iron, that tiny little bit of iron in the haemoglobin that served in parts to bond the oxygen to the red blood cells and …

-Could you stop being so nerdy for five fucking minutes?- The Master glared at him while taking of his own suit's jacket

-Oh, but it's my charm. It's what you like about me- This time was the Doctor's turn to smirk while taking off both their ties, his shoes and coat and also trying to kiss him. Yeah, multitasking is everything

-Who ever said anything about liking?- He asked and now he was working on the bottons of the Doctor's jacket

-Oh, yeah, keep saying it to yourself, sooner or later you'll believe it- He answered trying in vain to take off his left shoe with is right foot

-Just shut up- The Doctor stopped to smile at him

-Make me- He said, then returned to his precious activity.

But he was distracted by a mouth on his throat and a pair of hands that worked at his shirt. He took a step back, but lost his footing. He fell backward and dragged with him the Master. But this didn't stop them; hands still moved back and forth; mouths still searched skin.

The Doctor felt fingers opening his shirt bottons, he wanted to help but couldn't move his hands from where they were, clenching at the other's clothing keeping their body close and mouths attached. But he also wanted to fell his skin under his fingertips, so slid his hands towards his chest and started working.

His skills seemed to be better because he was already yanking that white shirt from his shoulders. He was about to announce it aloud when he heard a growl and in a seconds his own shirt was torn from him, bottons flying everywhere

-Hey, I liked that one!- But it seemed that his complain went ignored. Typical. He decided it was time he took the situation in his hands.

With a strong push he inverted their position. He went down for a kiss while his hands went for the belt's buckle. He heard the satisfactory metallic sound and proceeded on his task. He had almost succeeded on opening his trousers when felt one hand on his nape pull him down and deepening the kiss. The other went on his lower back applying the same pressure, pressing their groin together, and they both started to rock their hips. He moaned but the kiss went on, swallowing the sound. Luckily they could hold their breath for a long time.

In that moment everything was so … similar yet different from when they were at Gallifrey, at the academy; when they were just boys that made childish promises of a perfect future where only two words were important: together and forever. How disillusioned they had been. They knew nothing of the real world, they lived happily in their secure bubble running through field of red grass, with silver leaves that make the trees shine under the light of two suns …

Then there was no more pressure on his mouth, but two hands at his hips kept pushing him down

-Stay focused, you are being nostalgic- He put his own hand on the Master's shoulder to keep balance

-Well, what we are doing brings back memories- He said between gasps and moans

-Stop thinking about it, you are too loud. And it's all gone by now- This time it was him to push down meeting the Master's thrust

-Now who is being nostalgic?- He bent down to kiss him. Then he locked their eyes and broke the kiss -Koschei- He whispered on his lips.

It was a kind of fun to see his pupil dilate with pleasure at the sound of his old name. In a mere second he was again on his back, with hands that worked at both their trousers to free them and a mouth attached to his throat leaving bruised bite mark. He wanted to help but his movements were restrained by one hand that blocked his wrist on the floor behind his head.

A brilliant idea, really. Now with only one hand free the Master's chances of success were split in half. He also wanted to point out that the he still had that left shoes on he had failed to take off before. Now the fabric was stuck at his ankles; he wanted it off but didn't have the space or the possibility to do so and the Master wasn't being much useful.

He wanted to laugh at how the situation was getting out of control. He let a giggle escape his lips and immediately felt teeth bite hard at his neck, just behind his ear. He felt his breath there, making his skin tingle

-Theta- He no longer felt like laughing. Now he knew how it felt for the Master to hear that name. It had been so, so long since he heard it. It seemed like a lifetime ago. In some ways it was literally another life; another regeneration. These ears has never heard it. And again his thoughts turned to that peaceful time …

-Koschei- He moaned in pleasure but a hand clutched at his hair and pulled his head back. The sound morphed in one of slight pain. If you wanted to see the positive aspect, al least now they were free of their clothes

-I said, don't think about it- The Doctor smirked

-It looks like you aren't trying hard enough to make me think about something else- The hand that had been in his hair was now at his throat robbing him of air, but as already said he could go without it a long time

-I don't think so- The Master let go his neck only to grab both his thigh-The fun has just began- Then he penetrated him

There was pain, obviously there was pain. But he didn't fight it, he welcomed it. He didn't want to wait a second more. He had waited long enough to be like this with him again. He felt so relieved. He felt alive. He had desired this ever since their days at the academy. This connection between them. They were what they couldn't be during that year. There weren't the Master and the Doctor. They were just Koschei and Theta. And he could call him nostalgic all he wanted but he was an hypocrite. He could fell it, he was also thinking about those times; in their room, in the storeroom or that one time in the classroom after a lesson

-They almost caught us that time- He said out loud, like it had happened days before, not centuries. Or maybe he had just thought about it, he didn't knew anymore, and it didn't matter. What mattered was the pure laugh that escaped Koschei. Not a sneer or sarcastic grin, not mockingly or teasing. It had been so long since he last hear it

-Probably because you couldn't stop screaming- He pulled back and shoved in hard, hitting his prostate dead on. The Doctor cried out in pleasure -Like this-

The Doctor was about to say something back at him but the Master, knowing he wouldn't shut up even during sex, started slamming faster, every thrust precise and powerful. He preferred to hear him scream then talk. It suited him better.

And it helped him to distract himself from that noise. That continuously, never ending beat.

One. Two. Three. Four. One. Two. Three. Four.

They were there. The drums. They had been there for such a long time that he couldn't remember how it was to not hear them. They were in his head. Again, again, again. They had never stopped. Always there, always there. Whispering him things for such a long time, for eternity.

He had ignored them … and they hadn't stopped.

He had indulged them … and they hadn't stopped.

But the screams, they distracted him. He loved hearing people scream, when he listened to them he could ignore them better, even if for the slightest of the time. But more the everyone he loved to hear Theta's screams.

And since he failed to make him scream in pain, suffering or sorrow he now could hear him cry in pleasure. If possible it was even better like this. He thought he had forgotten that sound but now that he had heard it again he could remember why he liked it so much.

Theta, the Doctor. The ever so helpful, the one who would help every species in the universe and had condemned his own people. He liked him like this. Completely undone and screaming because of him. He wanted to hear it better. Hear it directly in his hear. He bent down and felt hands on his shoulders bringing him even closer. He rested his temple on the other's one, his hear directly above his mouth.

A different scream left his throat and the hands on his shoulder went around his neck to embrace him. It was filled with anguish, pain, sadness. But he didn't like it, because it didn't come from Theta. It came from his mouth, but it wasn't something he himself was feeling.

It was in his own head. And he hated to hear it.

He sat up, grabbed his hips harder and stared moving faster. Again he heard pleasured screams. Much better. He felt nails leave scratches on the skin of his arms and chest; his voice was getting feeble and more ragged. He was close, they both were.

The Doctor's hand left his shoulder and was now going toward his erection but the Master caught it and blocked it against the floor near his head. He wanted to se him come only because of him, because of what he was doing and not for other reasons. He heard him groan in complain

-Koschei!- The Doctor's free hand went to his nape and dragged him down for a kiss. When he broke it he opened his mouth to say something but the Master didn't stop moving and the words died in his throat

-So, nothing to say, Theta?- Hearing his old name again was too much. He came with a strangled noise.

The Master continued to mercilessly slid in and out chasing his own release. It felt good, not only pleasure to the body, but also to the mind. He now remembered why he loved doing this; it quietened the drums, they were going lowering over the sound of his blood running hot in his veins. It was the blissful almost silence and the memory of Theta's orgasmic screams that threw him over the edge.

Just few more erratic trust and he also climaxed. He slid out of his body and then laid down beside him. Neither said nothing for various minutes, their calm breathing the only sound in the room. Strangely it was the Master who interrupted it

-I think we found something to do- There was again silence, then the Doctor burst out laughing -And now what is it?-

-Sorry, it's just …- But he started again to laugh. He took a deep breath and tried again -It's something Jack would have said- The Master rolled his eyes in annoyance

-Oh please, not the Freak-

-Don't call him like that. It's partially my fault he his in that state- He turned to look at him, laid down, nude, with come on his skin and talking of his faults. It was ridiculous

-Why this doesn't surprise me?- Talking about the Freak made him remember something though -What's happened to my laser screwdriver?- He almost feared the answer

-Oh, _that_- He didn't like that false innocent note in his voice -I just … altered it a little- And that smug smile wasn't really reassuring

-What did you do?- He tone was meant to be threatening but it didn't come out like he wanted to

-Let's say I've made it a little less laser and a little more sonic. I can guarantee you that it's really useful … and it doesn't wound or kill anyone- Just like he feared

-Oh brilliant. Can it make you shut up?-

-Hm, no I don't think so- He had the nerve to thinking seriously about his answer

-Then it's useless-

Silence descended one again. They really should stand up soon and at least take a shower. Between dried cum and sweat it was becoming really disgusting. He was about to stand up when the Doctor sat up

-I heard them- He said without looking at him. The Master knew of what he talking about but didn't said anything back -I promise you, I'll help you- He wanted to laugh

-Don't make promises you can't keep- And with that he considered the conversation concluded. So with a fluid move stood up and made to go but was stopped by a hand on his wrist

-Then I promise to never stop trying- Why did he have to have that hopeful look? He hated it because it was contagious and he didn't want to feel hope for something he was sure would never happen -Don't worry, I'll find what they are and I'll make them stop. I'll make everything okay. I always do-

-Always the braggart- He freed his hand from his grip and started walking. Behind him he heard the Doctor stand up and run up to him

-Hey wait for me- Obviously he didn't stop and kept on walking -If you try to find the bathroom alone the TARDIS will keep you walking around for ages. I've told you that she is angry- He sighed

-Bloody ship-

***End***

* * *

Sorry for possible errors, English isn't my native language. I'll gladly listen to corrections, grammatical or of syntax. Also sorry for this poor attempt at writing porn, I'm not really good at this.

It's my first MasterxDoctor and I hope I didn't stray into OOC; I'm a bit paranoid about this.

It's the first of a series and I wish you'll continue to read this. The next story will be about Janto set after Torchwood 2x01 "Kiss Kiss Bang Bang" (Torchwood)


End file.
